SEA PATROL SECRET COMES OUT
by littlemiss11
Summary: NIKKI AND JOSH HAVE A BIG SECRET THAT MIGHT COME OUT AND TROUBLE HITS THE FAN
1. found out!

**Authors note: This is my first ever fan fiction! I love sea patrol millions. I am in denile that Et/Josh Holiday died! He's alive and married to Nikki Caetano/ Holiday.**

**I don't own any sea patrol characters other than the new ones you might see.**

**Chapter One (found out)**

**Nikki Caetano was sitting in her cabin doing reports when there was a knock at the door she went to answer it to see Et standing there with a rose. (Nobody knew they were married as it was a secret) Hey! What are you doing here Et? Nikki said**

**Well I'm here to see my secret wife wouldn't you say silly and then et kissed her.**

**Neither of them had noticed that Kate McGregor Hammersly's xo was standing round the corner and had heard everything. She was shocked that her best friend or so she thought who tell each other everything had kept such a big secret from her.**

**She saw Et disapear into their cabin and half an hour later he came out his hair such a mess. Then Kate went back into her cabin and saw Nikki still catching her breath and fixing her hair.**

**Kate shut the door and leaned on it and said do you have something to tell me Loutenet Caetano or should I say Holiday!**

**Oh xo it's not what you think honestly!**

**To be contined reviews welcomed i take everything on will try update everyday!**

**Well what do you think I think Loutenet you broke Navy rules! I am informing the Co and you and your husband will be of the ship and out the navy if I had my way I thought we were friends best friends you've really hurt me not telling me anything about this. **

**Please XO it's not what you think I love this job I love ET we are best friends honestly! Please don't tell the co I will leave don't worry! And OUR FRIENDSHIP IF WE HAD ONE IS OVER!**

**With that Kate stomped out and went to the co and informed him everything What were Loutenet Caetano and Leading Seaman Holiday thinking was the next thing you heard correction Loutenet Holiday!**

**OH MY GOD I WANT THEM OF MY BOAT AND HERE NOW!**


	2. Big Trouble

**Authors note: This is my first ever fan fiction! I love sea patrol millions. I am in denile that Et/Josh Holiday died! He****'****s alive and married to Nikki Caetano/ Holiday.**

**Sazy12345- thank-you very much for your review I am going to start updating.**

**I don****'****t own any sea patrol characters other than the new ones you might see.**

**CHAPTER TWO ( big trouble)**

**Hi I was wondering would anybody be able to help me with my story.**

**As soon as xo had left the cabin Nikki started crying and texted josh to come to her cabin ASAP.**

**Not even 2 minutes later ET burst into her cabin and saw her in floods of tears**

**Baby what****'****s wrong tell me? Et asked Nikki very concerned for his wives well being**

**Josh babe the XO saw and heard us talking and saw us kissing she****'****s went and told the co and she says that we are going to be off this ship and out the navy. WHAT DO WE DO?!**

**Before josh could replie over the loud speaker was booming through the co****'****s voice **

**LEADING SEAMAN HOLIDAY AND LOUTENET HOLIDAY MY CABIN NOW!**

**Nikki started crying more josh pulled her towards her and she burried her head into his chest baby it****'****s all going to be fine I promise **

**Nikki nodded her head in agreement with her husband**

**ON THE BRIDGE**

**What was that did I just here that right Loutenet Holiday that****'****s Nikki what****'****s happening is this some kind of joke everybody knows she****'****s mine or in my mind anyway Buffer was ranting on saying because he was madly in love with Nikki.**

**Buffer calm down she****'****s never even shown that she like****'****s you swain was trying to calm down is friend**

**The next thing that happened was Buffer decided to go to the co****'****s cabin and listen to what was being said**

**So he snuck down and was trying to listen when he heard the co say **

**WHERE ARE THE I ORDERED THEM HERE! Mike was screaming**

**The next thing buffer heard was josh talking to someone and he guessed who it was probably Nikki.**

**Babe it****'****s all going to be ok I promise you the co and xo can get stuffed I love you millions you****'****re my wife you no that and I will do anything for you. Josh was trying to calm down Nikki**

**Ye I no but I love my job I love you, you love your job you can****'****t give up your job for me no way Nikki was saying.**

**Buffer was shocked at what he was hearing they really did love each other and he was really hurt as he was really in love with Nikki.**

**Buffer hide round a corner so nobody would know that he was there.**

**Nikki and Josh walked to the co****'****s cabin holding hands and buffer was really angry but happy for Nikki and Josh that they had found love.**

**NIKKI'S POV**

**Josh was about to know on the co's cabin "listen Nikki baby whatever happen's remember we will be together till the end and I love you no matter what!"**

"**I know I just wish nobody had found out cause in about 2 months I'll be of the boat because my maternity leave will start. I just wish that me and Kate could be friends I mean I hate her now but I'll always love her you know."**

**Kate's pov**

**Oh my god sir did you here that she's she's pregnant! My X best friend!**

**Well are they going to knock or what. I was ranting on and on.**

**Leading seaman Holliday Loutenet Holliday get in here right now! I heard Mike screaming.**

**Well that's it for just now I really am going to start updating.**


End file.
